


Let the Flames Begin

by PadawanRyan



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Bill and Georg get drunk one night and do something they hadn't planned on. Too bad Georg doesn't remember. Now Bill is left to face the consequences.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Georg Listing, Tom Kaulitz/Gustav Schäfer
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We need some Biorg mpreg on here, so that's what I'm doing! The prologue is sorta short, don't worry, the chapters will be slightly longer.

“Is he alright in there?”  
  
“He’ll be fine.”  
  
“He’s been like this for a few days now.”  
  
“It’s probably just nerves.”  
  
At other times, they would say that whispering is overrated, but their voices were determined to go unheard by the boy on the other side of the door. He had been spending the past couple days in the bathroom, noises only concluding that he’d been vomiting in there, and the rest of the band had become worried. It was unlike him to get so sick, but at the same time, there wasn’t any other explanation.  
  
“Bill doesn’t get nervous.”  
  
“Are you nuts? He’s always nervous!”  
  
“No, you’re always nervous.”  
  
Tom rolled his eyes at the statement made by the bassist, making no comment, since he knew it was true. Bill did get nervous sometimes, but for the most part, it was always Tom who got incredibly nervous. He still couldn’t think of any other reason that Bill would be vomiting, since if he was indeed sick, he probably would have told Tom, if not everyone. He could feel both the other guys’ eyes on him, and had no idea what to say.  
  
“I don’t know. I have no idea what’s up.”  
  
“Should we ask him?”  
  
“What if he gets offended?”  
  
“He won’t get offended if Tom asks, they’re tight.”  
  
“Yeah, I suppose I can give it a go.”  
  
Being watched didn’t give him the ideal feeling he wanted, and he felt nervous as he knocked on the bathroom door. Nervous, that would be Tom, and he reminded himself of that as he heard Bill stumbling around in the bathroom. The toilet flushed, and he could hear the steps, followed by a click indicating that the door was unlocked. Georg and Gustav both backed up then, pretending they hadn’t been watching, as Bill opened the door.  
  
“Tomi? What are you doing here?”  
  
“On the bus? Well, I kinda decided, we’re on tour, I might as well –”  
  
“I mean, waiting for me. Why?”  
  
“Oh…I’m a little worried about you.”  
  
When he said worried, it was an understatement. As he gave it more thought, he wasn’t just worried, but somewhat scared. His younger twin brother stood before him, streaking stains from crying down his cheeks, and his skin incredibly pale. Looking more closely at his brother, it really did seem like Bill was sick. Shutting the door behind him, Bill just stood there, shaking his head at his older twin brother.  
  
“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”  
  
“But you were just –”  
  
“Look Tomi, I’m fine. Don’t fret, everything will clear up soon.”  
  
“You better be right.”  
  
“When have you known me not to be right?”  
  
Tom was ready to open his mouth and protest when Bill pushed past him, not in a violent manner or whatnot, and grabbed a bottle of water sitting on the table. He watched as his younger brother downed the water, then glanced to Georg and Gustav, who had both taken interest in Georg’s laptop while eavesdropping. The sad look in Bill’s eyes when he looked at them did not go unnoticed by Tom, though.


	2. Chapter One

“Oh scheiße.”  
  
It was the fifth morning in a row that I entered the kitchen of the tour bus, all eyes on, me, making me feel uneasy. It didn’t help that I already felt uneasy that morning, considering it was the fifth in a row that I had sprung out of bed and straight to the bathroom. I was feeling more than just, ‘under the weather’, but I wasn’t ready to admit that I was sick. The last thing I needed was my protective brother following me everywhere.  
  
“Bill, are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
“Yeah, we heard you again this morning. Are you sick?”  
  
I wanted to roll my eyes at my band-mates, but I was far too tired to try. I was only lucky that Tom wasn’t awake yet, because I really didn’t feel like an early morning interrogation. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, and slid myself beside Gustav on the bench, grabbing the box of cereal seated on the table. I didn’t care what cereal it was, what mattered that it was right there and I was hungry.  
  
“So, umm…are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine, Geo.”  
  
As much as I knew he was concerned, I couldn’t help that my reply came out a little snappily. I didn’t need to look up at him to see that he was worried, but I didn’t care. I began to eat my cereal slowly, not without noticing the glances Gustav kept giving me the entire time. I heard Georg shuffle off the bench across from us, and walk toward the counter. He returned moments later, three coffee mugs in hand.  
  
“We’re all gonna need this today.”  
  
He handed one first to Gustav, and then one to me. I was just about to lift the mug to take a sip when suddenly I felt sick again. My sense of smell was blocked by a stench, and as I began to process my thoughts, I realized that the stench was the coffee. That seemed odd to me, since I basically relied on coffee to keep me up in the mornings, but I couldn’t stand the smell. Instantly, I pushed the mug away.  
  
“What’s wrong? Didn’t I make it right?”  
  
“Sorry Georg, for some reason, I just…can’t stand the smell right now.”  
  
“Well, that’s not normal.”  
  
“It’s alright. Probably part of my bug, it should be over with soon.”  
  
“So you really are sick?”  
  
The last question came from Gustav, who was looking up at me through his glasses questioningly. I was about to open my mouth to reply when I heard steps, and looked up to see Tom stumbling into the kitchen. Everyone’s heads snapped to him immediately, as he was grumbling curses under his breath. He headed straight for the coffee maker, and groaned when there was no coffee left.  
  
“You can have mine, Tom.”  
  
“Are you sure, Billa?”  
  
“I just don’t feel like coffee today. I’m going to get ready now.”  
  
I could feel Tom’s eyes on me as I stood up, Hell I could feel everyone’s eyes on me when I stood, but I paid no attention to them. The whispers began behind me, as they always did, but I only had on thought on my mind. I had to get through the day without letting on that I was sick. Not only did I not want to face the worrisome Tom, but I also wasn’t anticipating the press asking me a thousand questions.  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“Are you alright, Bill?”  
  
“Yeah, you don’t look too well.”  
  
“Will everyone please stop asking me if I’m alright? I’ll survive, Gustav.”  
  
The look on his face told me that he didn’t quite believe me, but I wasn’t in the mood to argue. We were only minutes away from an interview, and I was insistent on being normal. Well, as normal as I could get, knowing who I was. I ran my hand through my hair, my dreads, and wondered whether I had made the right choice in changing it. It didn’t look that bad, but I knew there were some fans who weren’t enjoying it.  
  
“Stop fussing about your hair, it looks fine.”  
  
I had to smile at Georg when he said that. The smile on his face told me that he was being truthful when he said it, which made me feel slightly better. It wasn’t anything new to me that I began to feel butterflies in my stomach whenever the bassist was around. I had accepted a year ago that I felt something for him, and all I yearned for was a sign, a real sign, that he felt the same about me.  
  
“Thanks. I’m a little nervous.”  
  
“You don’t get nervous.”  
  
“I am today. I don’t want them to notice anything’s off.”  
  
“Play it cool, you’ll do fine.”  
  
Georg was right, though. As the interview began, I felt like myself, answering questions and explaining things as I usually did. The others stayed quiet for the most part, but that was nothing new anyway, since I often answered all if not most of the questions. Of course, I was feeling a little uncomfortable, but for some reason I was feeling unnaturally warm. Luckily nobody noticed, and I felt pretty confident.  
  
“So, boys, do you mind if we address some of the rumours we’ve heard about you?”  
  
I looked toward Tom and Georg, on my left, and they shrugged, before turning to Gustav to see him nod. In return, I nodded toward the man we were speaking to. I couldn’t even remember his name, there was far too much on his mind. Most of the questions were about our personal lives, of course, like relationships and flings, which we were able to deny. It wasn’t as if we really had time for relationships.  
  
“For our last question…there are a lot of fans on the internet writing stories about you boys sleeping together. I have to ask, has anything of the sort ever happened?”  
  
I froze up right away, but Tom butted in, “Of course it hasn’t. None of us are gay.”  
  
I felt both guilty and relieved at the same time, but so thankful that the interview was finally ending. Tom was giving me a confused look as it drew to an end, most likely because of how I tensed up at that last question, but I just ignored him. As we left the room, and walked down the log hallway of the building, Georg came running up to me, looking just as relieved to be out of there as I was.  
  
“What was up with that question? I swear Bill, they’re nuts to think any of us slept together.”  
  
“Yeah,” I said quietly as he ran off to talk to Tom, sighing then, and whispering once he was out of earshot, “Too bad you were too drunk to remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is still being written. I've been posting it on another site (JonasFic), and getting good reviews, so I've moved it here (Tokio Hotel Fiction).


	3. Chapter Two

“I wish everyone would leave me the fuck alone.”  
  
I had just thrown myself down on my bunk, after wretching into the toilet for the ninth morning in a row. Every single morning, somebody would ask me if I was okay, especially since I was still avoiding coffee, and it was getting on my nerves more than anyone could tell. Everyone was already in the kitchen, and I wasn’t about to walk in there, especially since I knew everybody heard me.  
  
“Bill? Are you in here?”  
  
Groaning, I turned over on my stomach, throwing my face into the pillow. I was thankful that the voice didn’t belong to Tom, because as usual, the worried brother thing was just getting old to me. As well, I was glad it wasn’t Georg either, because as much as he was a good friend of mine, it was just awkward to be around him with the feelings I had. I could hear Gustav come and sit on the bunk opposite mine.  
  
“Look, Bill, we’re worried about you.”  
  
As if I didn’t know that already. Everybody had been saying for over a week that they were worried, especially since my illness didn’t seem to be going away. Tom wouldn’t leave me alone half the time, and I found myself snapping at him constantly, which was unlike me, but I couldn’t help it. Gustav had kept away most of the time though, which I appreciated, so I turned on my side so my mouth wasn’t covered, but away from him.  
  
“We don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”  
  
“I’ll survive, Gus.”  
  
“You’ve been sick for over a week now.”  
  
“I’ll get better.”  
  
“Look, Bill, I’ve been thinking…you should go to a doctor.”  
  
Go to a doctor? It’s not like that was something so easy to do while on the road. My family doctor was back in Madgeburg and there wasn’t any chance of us getting to him soon. After all, we were on the road, not exactly touring, but doing many press conferences and interviews all over Europe in regards to our new album, which was due out in only a few months. I wasn’t interested in seeing a doctor I didn’t know.  
  
“Sorry Gustav, but I really don’t –”  
  
“I know what you’re going to say, and don’t. You know you have to.”  
  
I hated to admit it, but Gustav was right. It was clear that whatever bug I had wasn’t going away very soon, and the best way to cure an illness is to find out how. Sighing, I sat up, and gave a look to the drummer. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I rolled my eyes, climbing out of the bunk to get dressed. Since the blonde didn’t make a budge, I had only to believe that he would be accompanying me during the day.  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“Breathe, Bill. It’s just a doctor’s office.”  
  
“I don’t want to be here.”  
  
“You need to be here, and figure out what’s wrong.”  
  
“I…guess.”  
  
Both Gustav and I were sitting in the waiting room, my hands fidgeting with themselves as I sat nervously. Again, I was nervous, but this was also important. What if the doctor would tell me I was going to die? I tried my hardest to push the thought out of my mind, but it was difficult not to think about, as I felt my stomach turn. Suddenly, a nurse came in the room, reading a clipboard and looking around.  
  
“Bill Kaulitz?”  
  
I stood, and Gustav did the same. She motioned for us to follow, and we did, all the way down the hall and around a corner. We were told to wait in a room, which had a bed, an ultrasound machine, and plenty of different tools. It scared me, somewhat, just to think about being there, what some of the tools could be used for, and what sort of things you could see with an ultrasound, like tumors.  
  
“Bill, you’re shaking.”  
  
“I’m scared, Gus. I don’t say it a lot, but I’m so scared.”  
  
“You’ll be alright, okay?”  
  
Nodding to him, I actually got a look at his face, and could tell that he was only trying to be strong. He was just as nervous as I was. The doctor came in only moments later, and told me that the blood test I had done an hour earlier had finally been processed. It was abnormally quick, but apparently there were situations in which they felt it was necessary to get it done. I was fidgeting even more as he read over the results.  
  
“Mr. Kaulitz, I have some interesting news for you.”  
  
“Interesting?”  
  
“It’s nothing unusual, I assure you, although you may want to be prepared for this.”  
  
“What…what’s wrong with me?”  
  
“Mr. Kaulitz, you happen to be six weeks pregnant.”  
  
It was as if my hearing went out at that moment, and my sight disappeared, because all I could process were the thoughts in my head. I knew the doctor was trying to talk to me, and Gustav was trying to get me to talk, but I couldn’t think about either of them. I couldn’t have pregnant, could I? There had to be something wrong, but deep in the pit of my stomach, I knew it had to be true.  
  
“Nein…it can’t be…nein nein nein…”  
  
“Bill, are you okay?”  
  
“Pregnant? I can’t be pregnant…there must be something else…”  
  
There was no doubt when it had all happened, but all the thoughts in my head were going by too fast, I barely had time to think about it properly. The only thought I could process was that Tom would go nuts when he heard. He’d think I was lying, and when he realized it was truth, he’d threaten the father. The father…I hadn’t even given that topic much thought. How else was I supposed to take news like that?  
  
“Oh Gott…don’t tell him, Gustav…you can’t tell him…”  
  
“Tell who?”  
  
“It wasn’t supposed to happen…he doesn’t even remember, too drunk…I wanted it, but I didn’t want it...mein Gott, Tom will kill him…”  
  
“Kill who, Bill?”  
  
“Please Gustav…please…don’t tell Tom,” I suddenly lowered my voice, “He’ll kill Georg.”


	4. Chapter Three

“Guys, just let him sleep.”  
  
After another week of waking up and vomiting, I was finding myself falling back into bed instantly. Everyone always tried to get me up right away, despite the fact that it was early in the morning, but Gustav always seemed to be coming to the rescue. I was glad to finally know what was wrong with me, and glad that Gustav knew too, because at least I had someone to talk to about everything.  
  
“He’s still sick, Gus!”  
  
“Yes, and?”  
  
“You expect me not to be worried? It’s been almost three weeks!”  
  
“Look, he’s not dying or anything.”  
  
Personally, half the time, I wished I was dying. When we stopped in Stockholm, I had made sure to drop by a chemist’s and get some prenatal vitamins. As much as I was dreading this entire pregnancy, I wasn’t going to let anything happen to the baby. In just short time, I was already growing attached to becoming a parent. At the same time, though, I just wanted everything to be normal again.  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“I brought him to a doctor, and –”  
  
“What’s wrong with him?”  
  
“Look, Georg, he’ll tell you both when he’s ready! Now piss off.”  
  
I wanted to laugh then, but I was far too tired and partially miserable. Georg clearly was worried, and I wanted to feel bad for worrying him, but I couldn’t just remembering things. It’s not as if he remembered, but it still hurt that I was the only one who could remember, and the only one who got any after affects. Turning over in the bed, I watched as Georg and Tom walked out the door, unaware that I was looking.  
  
“You do need to tell them soon.”  
  
Groaning, I sat up, and avoided looking at my friend. I knew well enough that I had to tell them soon. Hell, within a couple months, it would look obvious anyway, but both Tom and Georg had to right to find out from me instead of some tabloid. I really didn’t want to tell, them, though. It would just be awkward telling Georg, and Tom would demand to have the whole story before letting me get away.  
  
“Tell them what happened.”  
  
“It’s…it’s not that easy, Gus, I just…”  
  
Shaking my head, I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to tell him the whole story first, but I also didn’t want to bring up the memories. It was all far too much for me to think of, especially with my heightened emotions. The part that worried me most was that Georg wouldn’t believe me when I told him. Tom would no doubt rip his friend apart, and I would be responsible for ruining this dream of ours.  
  
“I…I want to tell you the whole story…”  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
 _“Bill, how many have you had tonight?”  
  
“I dunno Georg. You tell me.”  
  
“Too many. You’re totally plastered.”  
  
“So are you.”  
  
Georg and I had been sitting at the bar of our hotel, one of those places where it’s a restaurant until 9pm and then becomes a bar afterward. The whole band was there, and we had been celebrating the kick off of our press tour about[/i] Humanoid [i]by drinking. We had already had so much, my mind was incredibly fuzzy, and I didn’t even remember what happened to Gustav and Tom, but only that they were no longer with us.  
  
“We need more,” Georg slurred, “Barkeeper! Another one for me and my friend here.”  
  
The barkeeper didn’t seem to happy with Georg’s tone, because he must have known that we’d already had far too much. I looked over to my brunette friend, and took in his smile. He was so incredibly gorgeous, and it was no secret that I thought so. Of course, my brother and friends only wrote it off as a joke when I said it, but it was true. Truth be told, I was head over heels for the bassist, he just didn’t know it.  
  
“Georg, I…”  
  
He handed me another drink, “You’re so sexy, Bill.”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“Let’s get out of here.”  
  
I barely had enough time to process the thought before Georg grabbed my arm, and pulled me away. My mind was already warped from all the alcohol that I couldn’t even think to protest, and followed him. He dragged me straight to the elevator, hurrying us both inside as it arrived. As soon as the elevator door shut, he ferociously attached his lips to my neck, biting and sucking sloppily as I began to moan loudly.  
  
“I want you so bad, Billa.”  
  
As the elevator dinged, Georg detached himself from me momentarily, just long enough to get down the hall to his room, and unlock the door. The second we were inside the room, he shut the door, and pushed me up against it. Shoving his entire body into mine, I felt his erection instantly, and moaned loudly before he captured my lips with his. The kiss was sloppy but full, and lasted a couple minutes before he pulled away.  
  
“Let me fuck you, Billa.”  
  
I was unsure then what I had next, but I knew enough to know that I was telling the truth. When Georg spun me around, backed me up to the bed while undoing my belt, I couldn’t think of anything I wanted more. Within moments, I ended up on the bed, pulling my own shirt off as Georg worked on his pants. My emotions were in complete overdrive, I couldn’t think of anything then except how much I wanted him.  
  
Just as Georg got his pants off, he followed suit and tossed away his shirt before climbing onto me. I gasped as I felt his hard on brush against mine, and he began to bite at my neck again. Within a few minutes, I could feel him positioning himself at my entrance, without any preparation first. I didn’t care though, and although it hurt when he pushed inside me, I let out a violent moan of pleasure, not wanting the moment to end._  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“And I dunno, in the morning, I could remember everything for some reason…he was asleep, he didn’t remember a thing when he came to…I want to blame Georg, but…”  
  
My thoughts were then cut off by Tom pushing into the room, face obvious that he’d heard something, demanding, “What the fuck did Georg do to you?”


	5. Chapter Four

“Really, what’s going on with you?”

I groaned as I took a bite of my toast, looking away from Georg. Tom was shooting him some hateful glances, although he said nothing. I was thankful that Tom didn’t do anything. I never told him what happened between me and Georg, although it was clear that he didn’t believe me when I said whatever happened was my fault. It had been three days since that conversation, and he was still trying not to talk to Georg.

“I’m fine, alright. I’m fine.”

My mood was incredibly aggravated, and I was snapping at everyone. I wanted to have a cigarette, but ever since I heard the news about the baby, I decided not to smoke. It was a huge step for me, even if I didn’t do it often anyway, but it was something I needed to do. It was no secret to me that Gustav was having difficulty looking at Georg the same since my story, but I couldn’t say that I wasn’t doing the same.

“Billa, you’re not fine. What did he do to you?”

“Wait, who did something to you?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Well, yes, Tom. I’m worried about your brother.”

“Ja, well you’re a fucking –”

“You guys, stop it! Tom calm down, and Georg, nobody did anything to me!”

With my last comment, I couldn’t stand to be in the same room as either Tom or Georg anymore. Standing up, I threw my half-full bowl of oatmeal into the sink, and stalked down to the back of the bus, where the TV was. I threw myself down in a seat and grabbed the remote, just flipping channels, before I became irritated. I tossed the remote down on the floor and groaned loudly, when I heard steps behind me.

“Bill, is this a really bad time?”

“Ja, Georg, this is a really bad fucking time!”

I expected Georg to back out of the room, especially with the way I was yelling at him, but I didn’t hear anything. Part of me wanted to turn around and see if he was there, but I didn’t want to face him deliberately, especially in such a mood. Eventually, I heard steps, and he came to sit in the seat beside me, but didn’t look at me at first. Finally, I glanced over at him, to see him staring at the TV, which was only showing an infomercial.

“What do you want, Georg?”

“You seem really tense.”

“I’m just not in a good mood. I’m not sleeping well.”

“There’s more to it than that.”

“Maybe there is, maybe there isn’t. I’m not ready to say.”

As he nodded, I couldn’t understand how he was being so patient. I mean, he continued to ask for weeks, but I still hadn’t told him. Gustav had taken me to the doctor, and Tom had attempted to eavesdrop, but it really seemed Georg was letting me come into it on my own. I couldn’t help but smile a little bit at that. He turned to face me, saw my smile, and smiled to me in return, sitting up a bit.

“Tell you what. Let’s go out shopping.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“You’ve been on edge forever now. We need to cheer you up.”

For the first time in a while, I actually felt like smiling, which I continued to do. One thing I definitely enjoyed doing was shopping, I was surprised nobody had suggested it before. Perhaps because nobody enjoyed shopping as much as me, but Georg seemed willing to be up for it, just to cheer me up. I jumped up that instant, excited for the first time in weeks, and clapped my hands while smiling at my friend.

“Calm down, Bill!”

“Sorry, I’m just excited! I’m going to get ready!”

\- - - - - -

“Bill, calm your ass down!”

I couldn’t help but jump around as we walked down the streets of Paris, passing by the shops. Georg was pretending to be annoyed, but the amused smile on his face did a horrible job of making it seem truthful. I couldn’t help but squeal when we came across a clothes store, and grabbed the bassist’s wrist, dragging him inside. He didn’t seem to mind much, as he just shook his head and laughed as he followed me around.

“Mein Gott, Georg! Look at this belt!”

“You have tons like it.”

“Nein, I do not. You see this? That’s five studs per row, not four!”

“Whatever you say, Bill.”

This seemed to go on for hours, in every different store. Of course, I hadn’t exited any of the stores empty handed, and that seemed to make Georg laugh. It felt so nice to hang out with him again, as if we were still close. Well, he thought we still were close, but I felt an awkwardness whenever I was around him, so I couldn’t help but be distant. This was different, though, and I was enjoying it quite thoroughly.

“Make sure you have enough money left!”

Every time I insisted that I needed to buy something, Georg would tell me that. Jokingly, of course, since we both knew I had plenty of money. With us being as famous as we were, how could we run out of money? Just as we were heading down toward a music shop, I noticed a bassinette in the window beside me. It was a shop for baby stuff. I stared in the window for a moment, just thinking, before my thoughts were broken.

“Bill, come on. Why do you need baby stuff?”

“Oh, uhh…I don’t. Just, thought of something…let’s just go.”

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, as I was still excited, but no longer very enthusiastic about shopping. The subject of the baby was then fresh in my mind, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Could I tell Georg about what happened? Would he believe me? Would he accept the child? Would he even accept my feelings? Everything began to make me dizzy, especially as we entered the bus, and the brunette turned to me.

“Bill, I need to tell you…I need to do something.”

“What –” I was cut off as Georg leaned forward, and only just grazed my lips with his.

“Nevermind, I’m sorry. I’ll just…I’ll see you later.”


	6. Chapter Five

“I don’t want to do this.”  
  
It had been a week since Georg took me shopping, and since he almost kissed me. For that entire week, he had been avoiding me at all costs, as if he was ashamed of what he did. Every morning, if I entered the kitchen, he left, and if I went to bed early, he purposely waited until he was sure I was asleep to go to bed. Everyone had been noticing something wrong, but both Georg and I denied that anything was up.  
  
“Look Bill, it’s a quick in and out. Answer a couple questions, and we’re good to go.”  
  
I nodded, although those words didn’t exactly make me feel comforted. David was pushing us to be prepared for our interview, as if it was the first one we’d ever be giving. There was no way for me to even want to do the interview, but I knew I’d have to, so I took a breath and walked into the room, where sat a man and a woman. The band followed behind me, and there was a tape recorder set since it was a written interview.  
  
“Ahh, Tokio Hotel! Welcome, come in.”  
  
“We’re so glad we could be here.”  
  
Smiling, I did my best to make my words seem honest. I took a seat quickly, Tom on one side of me, Georg and Gustav on the other. The interview seemed to go on pretty simply at first, asking about our inspiration for the album, and how our families were doing. It wasn’t that I was necessarily having fun, but it was something I could tolerate. That thought changed, though, when they began to ask specific questions.  
  
“Alright, now Bill, I assume you’re aware that fans on the internet have their stories about you?”  
  
“Ja, we’ve been asked about this plenty of times.”  
  
“So you know what we’re talking about when we say ‘twincest’?”  
  
“The thought that Tom and I are together? Ja, I’ve definitely heard of that.”  
  
It seemed to follow us everywhere, that ‘twincest’ rumour. Well, it was less of a rumour and more of a fan favourite, but seriously, it was beginning to annoy me. Who in their right mind could ever see Tom and I as more than brothers? As twins, we’re obligated to be pretty close, but we were never anything more than protective brothers. I was trying my best not to snap at the reporters as they continued.  
  
“What do you have to say about that?”  
  
“Well, it’s absurd! Tom and I are just brothers, and no offense, but he’s not really the best looking in this band.”  
  
“If you had to choose one person, other than yourself, who would be the best looking in your eyes?”  
  
“The best looking? Well, uhh…that’s hard to say really…but I guess…I don’t…”  
  
I was fully aware that I was stuttering like mad, obviously confusing everyone around me, but I couldn’t help it. I didn’t want to say nothing, because then they would continue to press me about it, but I didn’t want to admit that it was Georg. After all, I’d spent a long time defending my sexuality to the press, and the last thing I needed was for them to bring that up again. Only momentarily, I glanced over to Georg, who was also waiting on an answer.  
  
“Look at that! He’s looking at Georg! Is he your choice, Bill?”  
  
“Well, I guess…he is a little good looking…better than Tom…”  
  
Doing my best to seem natural, I gave a laugh, but it came out extremely nervous and I knew I had basically been caught. I was sweating all over, frightened, because not only had Georg been avoiding me, but now the media was going to say something about me being attracted to him. Of course, it would be a lie to say I wasn’t, but that wasn’t what I wanted the world to know about. Abruptly, I stood up.  
  
“I need some fresh air, I’ll be right back.”  
  
Before anyone could protest, I bolted out of the room, down the hall, and out the nearest exit. I was straining myself to keep composed, but I wanted to do so many things. I wanted to kick and scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to smoke, I wanted to faint. Instead, I sat myself on a set of steps, and just stared out ahead of me as I began to breathe deeply. Sitting there, I was shaking a while before I could just think.  
  
“I’m such an idiot.”  
  
I shook my head, and looked down at my feet. How could I have run out like that? There would be even worse rumours now, since I refused to finish an interview after they asked if I find Georg good looking. I had no idea how long I had been outside, but soon enough, I heard steps behind me. I didn’t bother to turn around and see who it was, but part of me just knew, and I didn’t want to ruin anything that could happen.  
  
“Bill, are you…alright?”  
  
“I’m fine, Georg.”  
  
“You walked out, and you look like Hell, no offense.”  
  
“None taken.”  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright?”  
  
“I’ll survive, now leave me the fuck alone!”  
  
At that moment, I couldn’t help but cry. Through my eyeliner, the tears came, trailing bits of the dark makeup with it. Biting my lip, I shook my head, although I had no idea why I was doing it. To say I was surprised when Georg sat next to me on the step was an understatement, but I became even more surprised when he hesitantly put his arms around me. By instinct of being comforted, I threw my head into his chest as I cried.  
  
“It’s alright, let it all out.”  
  
While he held me, he began to rub my back slightly, and I just continued to cry. I hadn’t gotten the chance to cry like that about anything; not what happened between us months ago, not the baby, and not what happened between us only a week ago. I clutched his shirt in my hands as I cried, until eventually, he stopped rubbing my back and lifted my body a bit. My tearstained face looked toward his, which seemed very calm.  
  
“You don’t have to go through anything alone, you know.”  
  
“I know. I haven’t been. I have things going on, but…I’ve gotten through it.”  
  
“Obviously you haven’t.”  
  
“I’m trying. I’m really trying.”  
  
“I want to help you, Bill. Why have you been so distant from me? Not just lately, but over the past couple months.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but you’d be distant too if you slept with someone who doesn’t even remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, mein bestest friend James und mich, we created a [TH forum](http://tokiohotelwins.proboards.com/>). So anyone can join!


	7. Chapter Six

“What did you tell him?”  
  
It was only four days later by the time Gustav had cornered me in the kitchen, eating my breakfast later than everyone. Since the conversation I’d had with Georg, we’d been closer, but at the same time, we’d also been feeling awkward around each other. I knew he was still feeling weird about the almost-kiss, and I was too. Eventually, Gustav was getting tired of me holding out and not telling him anything.  
  
“Did you tell him about the baby?”  
  
“Nein.”  
  
“Did you tell him about…that night?”  
  
“Nein. I…”  
  
“You…?”  
  
“I whispered it, but he didn’t hear it. I didn’t really want him to, anyway.”  
  
I munched slowly on my pieces of toast as I stood there, watching Gustav glare at me a moment through his glasses. I knew the answer he wanted to hear, and I knew the answer I wanted to give, but I also didn’t want to lie to him. He didn’t let his gaze drop, so I attempted to ignore him, but I knew he wouldn’t leave me alone. Not this time, at least. I turned to pick up my glass of orange juice, and he sighed.  
  
“Bill, you have to tell him.”  
  
“I don’t want to! Why should I?”  
  
“Maybe because he has the right to know? He is the father!”  
  
“Father of what?”  
  
Both Georg and I turned to the entrance way of the kitchen, where Georg was standing, his hair partially damp since he had just got out of the shower. He looked confused, and I began to panic inside. Could he have found out? It didn’t even occur to me that Gustav and I hadn’t mentioned names in our conversation. I turned away from Georg and attempted to distract myself with my toast as the bassist came closer.  
  
“Is someone’s father coming to visit? Bill, please don’t say it’s your dad.”  
  
“Nobody’s father is coming, Georg.”  
  
The confusion in Georg’s face deepened, and there was silence in the room. I was trying to think of how to get out of the room without looking suspicious, and I wasn’t sure I wanted to know what either Georg or Gustav was thinking. When I turned to glance at the brunette, he eyed me suspiciously, and again, I looked away. I could hear Georg slowly approaching, and I was doing my best not to turn and face him.  
  
“Then what the Hell are you guys talking about?”  
  
“It’s nothing, Georg. Right, Gus? Nothing.”  
  
I couldn’t help but be curious, so I then turned to face Georg. He still seemed somewhat confused for a moment, before realization dawned upon his face. The look of knowing somewhat frightened me, but I couldn’t move. Even as Georg got closer, I couldn’t find the strength to move, although I was shaking on the inside. He didn’t come as close as I feared he would, but I still felt uncomfortable.  
  
“Bill, are you…pregnant?”  
  
Still frozen in spot, I could barely answer. I didn’t know what to tell him. I certainly couldn’t tell him that he was the father, or the circumstances in which the baby was conceived. Looking down at my feet, I attempted to think of what to say, but my brain was clouded over by worry. I glanced over to Gustav only a moment, just to turn back to Georg, who was still looking at me in a questioning way.  
  
“Uhh…umm…ja?”  
  
“You’re seriously pregnant?”  
  
“I…uh…ja.”  
  
“Mein Gott, Bill! Why didn’t you tell anyone?”  
  
“Well, uhh, Gustav –”  
  
“Gustav knows?”  
  
“Of course I know, I went with him to the doctor.”  
  
At that moment, I suddenly felt like the room was spinning. I clutched the counter to keep from falling, and leaned back against it, closing my eyes for a moment to compose myself. When I opened them, all I could see was a look of worry on the bassist’s face, and I wanted to faint. No matter how much I wanted it, though, I refused to faint, my body wouldn’t let me, so I just stared ahead at him as I thought.  
  
“Bill, you alright?”  
  
“I’ll survive.”  
  
“Why didn’t you…well, tell me?”  
  
“I didn’t want anyone to know. I don’t want anyone to know.”  
  
“Does Tom –”  
  
“No, Tom doesn’t know, and you better not tell him!”  
  
In an instant, I regretted snapping at Georg, but I knew it was just a mood swing. At first, he looked a little taken aback by my tone, but one glance to Gustav, who shrugged, told him enough to ignore it. I pushed myself off the counter then, so I was no longer leaning on it, and shook my head slightly. Opening my eyes a little wider, I realized how close I’d suddenly become to the brunette, and it made me nervous.  
  
“Sorry, I…”  
  
“Who…who did this to you, Billa?”  
  
His tone was so soft, and he was looking down, as if he was trying to look straight into my heart. He sounded so scared, so small, so worried. It made me think for a moment, and I definitely did not want to do anything to change the fact that he sounded so thoughtful for me. Georg wouldn’t believe me if I told him the truth, who in their right mind would? His gaze came up to meet mine, and we were looking right into each other’s eyes.  
  
“I can’t tell you, Geo.”  
  
“Does he know?”  
  
“No. He doesn’t, and I don’t want to tell him.”  
  
“Well, whoever the jackass is who did this to you, forget about him. I’ll be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you smell the irony?


	8. Chapter Seven

“Bill, you absolutely need to tell Tom.”  
  
It had been two weeks since Georg found out, and things between us had gotten better. We’d become as close as we used to be, if not more, but each day, he pestered me to tell Tom about the pregnancy. It wouldn’t be easy to hide much longer, I was nearly eleven weeks, so almost three months, and being as thin as I was, I was already gaining weight. Of course, it wasn’t easily noticeable just yet, not through my clothes.  
  
“I don’t, and I won’t.”  
  
“Bill, what will he think when he finds out what you’ve been hiding?”  
  
“Hopefully, he’ll respect how I’ve gone about it.”  
  
“Are you nuts? He’ll be furious.”  
  
Sighing, I knew Georg was right. It wasn’t necessarily something I was willing to admit right away. Tom wouldn’t let me get away with hiding who the father was, I knew Tom well enough, and he would no doubt kill Georg when he found out. Groaning, I lay back on my bunk, closing my eyes and putting a hand to my head, deep in thought. I heard Georg shuffling over from his bunk, and sitting by my feet on mine.  
  
“Look Bill, whenever you’re ready, I’m here for you.”  
  
“Why, Geo? Why do you care so much?”  
  
“I…you’re my friend Bill, we’ve known each other a long time now…”  
  
“Sometimes…I wish we were more…”  
  
“What was that?”  
  
My eyes snapped open in a second, once I realized what I’d actually said. I knew I had been thinking it, but I didn’t think I’d said it aloud. Sitting up, I looked at Georg, trying to read his expression. He seemed confused, so I began to think maybe he hadn’t heard me. That was a good thing, right? I wanted so badly to be with him, but I was afraid of what he might say. There was nothing against taking risks, though.  
  
“Georg…I want…sometimes…I like you, okay?”  
  
“I like you too, Bill –”  
  
“No, Georg. I like you…like, I have feelings for you…as more than a friend.”  
  
“Ohhh.”  
  
I watched as he looked away from me, and instantly regretted telling me. Of course he didn’t feel the same way as me, how could he? My mind was dragged into my negative thoughts so far, I barely noticed at first when I felt Georg’s lips on mine. When it dawned on me what was happening, my thoughts went insane, but my lips automatically began to respond. After about a minute, Georg pulled away slowly, and looked at me.  
  
“So uhh…what was that?”  
  
“What was what?”  
  
“You kissed me. Why?”  
  
“Well, to be honest…I kinda like you too…a lot.”  
  
In an instant, before I had the time to process what I was doing, I leaned forward and captured Georg’s lips with mine. The kiss began soft and sweet, but slowly, I could feel Georg attempt to deepen it. I couldn’t help but allow him, and as his hands moved to hold my hips, I felt myself inching closer. Softly, the bassist began to push me backwards. I let him so this, and as I lay back on my bunk, he climbed atop of me, breaking the kiss a moment.  
  
“Billa, you’re so beautiful.”  
  
He reconnected our lips a moment later, and slowly, began to slip his hands under my shirt. I moaned lightly at the action, which caused him to continue. I was moving beneath him, I knew it, and when he tore his lips from my mouth and attached them to my neck, I thrust upward slightly. I couldn’t keep quiet then, and let out a loud sound, which seemed to be half a moan and half a gasp.  
  
“Can’t keep quiet, Billa?”  
  
“For you? Never.”  
  
As his hands travelled downward, he came to the hemline of my pyjama pants. Even though it was after noon, I was still in pyjamas, mainly due to the fact that I hadn’t planned to get out of bed at all, after a terrible bout of morning sickness. His hands stopped there, waiting for my approval, which I granted my grabbing one of his hands and slipping it inside my pants. He grinned into my neck, and pulled away momentarily.  
  
“Bill…what…I mean…”  
  
“Nein, don’t worry, not all the way. Just…”  
  
“I think I get what you mean.”  
  
Within a moment, his hand was cupped around my growing hard on, and pumping slowly. I was moaning like mad, especially since it had been a while since I felt something like that. It wasn’t as if I was some whore, but after getting a taste months ago of what Georg was capable of, I found myself craving more. Of course, though, Georg thought this was our first intimate act. Regardless, it gave me this joyful tingling feeling.  
  
“Ohhh Georg, please don’t stop.”  
  
He smirked, and sped up a bit, obviously enjoying the reaction he was receiving. Then suddenly, he stopped, but I instantly knew why. As he pulled my pants down slightly, my erection sprung free, and he raised an eyebrow at me. Before I had the chance to say or do anything, I felt his tongue lightly glide across the head of my dick. I gasped loudly, as he continued to tease me.  
  
“Fuck, Geo, don’t tease.”  
  
Another smirk was sent my way before he leaned over and took my entire length into his mouth, an action which had me instantly gripping my sheets. I couldn’t control my noise at that point, and the fact that we were not alone on the bus didn’t even occur to me. Slowly, the brunette began to massage my dick with his mouth, his long hair tickling my legs as he did so. This elicited a moan from me, and neither of us heard the approaching steps.  
  
“What the fuck is going on in here?”  
  
Georg quickly released me and backed up, noting Tom and Gustav, “Tom! Uhh…hi…”  
  
“What the fuck are you doing to my brother?”  
  
“He’s not doing anything to me, Tom!”  
  
“Look, babe, just leave him alone. They obviously understand what they’re doing.”  
  
“Gustav’s right,” Georg began, “We do, and – wait, did you just call Tom ‘babe’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last one I already had written, but don't worry, chapter eight is on it's way!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank James for this, since he bugged me to finish the chapter!

“Fucking hypocrite, that’s what he is!”  
  
I was pacing around the kitchen of the bus, angrily, as Gustav sat and watched me. Naturally, Tom was still asleep, and Georg was showering, and I was finding myself having an insane mood swing. It had been two days since we discovered the information about Tom and Gustav, and Tom had been avoiding me like the plague. Gustav, on the other hand, tried to explain himself to me.  
  
“Look, Bill –”  
  
“You and him! And he’s mad at me and Georg?”  
  
“Aren’t you being –”  
  
“I can’t stand it! He’s so ridiculous.”  
  
I groaned, and shut my eyes, clenching my fists as I paced. Suddenly, I stopped, and let out a breath I wasn’t aware I was holding. Just as I was about to open my eyes anyway, I felt two arms snake around my waist from behind. Smiling, my anger almost instantly gone, I leaned back against the body behind me, and opened my eyes. I already knew who it was but I decided it would be fun to play around.  
  
“Either Tom shrunk and is apologizing, or there’s a hobbit on my back.”  
  
“If I were Tom, you wouldn’t be this lucky.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
I wanted to turn around then and greet who I knew was there, but I was enjoying everything far too much. I glanced over at Gustav, who sat and watched us with a raised eyebrow, and I knew what was running through his head. He no doubt wanted me to tell Georg then about the baby, but I didn’t feel I could. Turning around, I came face to face with a smiling Georg, and I smiled in return as he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss.  
  
“How was your shower?”  
  
“I thought about you the whole time.”  
  
At that moment, I heard a gagging sound behind me, and when I turned a moment to glance, I just saw Gustav shaking his head. Smirking, I turned back to Georg, and captured his lips with mine again, this time in a slightly more heated kiss. His tongue darted out, and it only took moments for our tongues to be battling for dominance. After giving in to him, we were only joined another minute before someone cleared their throat.  
  
“Step away from my brother.”  
  
Groaning, I looked over Georg’s shoulder, and saw a more than just angry seeming Tom. Georg removed his arms from my waist and we stepped apart, am embarrassed blush upon my face. I refused to meet Tom’s eyes, or really say anything to him at all. Grabbing a mug of coffee, he took a seat beside Gustav, but only glared when the elder tried to lean in and kiss him. I shook my head, and felt myself becoming irritated.  
  
“When you grow the fuck up, Tom, come find me.”  
  
With that, I stepped out of the kitchen, and headed back toward our bunk area. I was already wearing a clean enough T-shirt, so I just removed my pyjama pants and replaced them with some jeans. Grabbing a pair of shades, I stalked straight past Georg, who was looking over me worriedly, and exited the bus. At that moment, I didn’t care about anyone anymore, all I wanted was some time to myself.  
  
“I can’t believe him…fucking Tom…”  
  
I walked as far as I could, muttering to myself, until I couldn’t take it anymore. The closest park I came to, I found a bench and sat down. I could barely keep the tears from flowing, and struggled to keep my shades on as I cried. Everything was happening too fast for me. First there was the night with Georg, then I was pregnant, then we became a couple, then suddenly Tom and Gustav are dating and Tom hated me?  
  
“Why is this happening to me?”  
  
“Bill? Ja, that’s him!”  
  
Across the park, I heard the call, but I didn’t bother to look up until I heard the steps approaching. In front of me stood Georg, who looked a little messy, which indicated that he’d only really thrown on pants before grabbing someone to come look for me with him, that someone who happened to be David Jost. He looked confused, especially as I stood up and Georg threw his arms around me, holding me close.  
  
“Don’t scare me like that, Billa.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“You know Tom’s just being stubborn.”  
  
“He seemed so…hateful.”  
  
“Why don’t you just tell him what’s going on? He’ll understand.”  
  
I stepped back and sniffled, shaking my head. I didn’t think Tom would ever understand, and Hell, he’d probably have hated me more for being pregnant. Slowly, I moved a hand down the my stomach, which I would tell had grown slightly. Of course, it wasn’t terribly visible yet through my clothes, but I continued to rub it. I barely noticed as Jost approached us, looking far more confused than I’d seen him.  
  
“Is everything alright?”  
  
“Ja, David, it’s –”  
  
“Nein, Bill. Nothing is alright. Tell him.”  
  
“Tell me? Tell me what?”  
  
I motioned for us to sit, he nodded to me, and as we sat on the park bench, Georg sat on my other side, clasping my hand tightly within his comfortingly. I turned to him a moment to give him a smile, before turning back to our manager, trying to formulate the words. How on Earth was I supposed to tell the older man about my problem? It was hardly something you talk to somebody about on a daily basis.  
  
“I…uhh…I’m pregnant.”  
  
“Wait, what? You’re what?”  
  
“Pregnant. I’m…I’m going to be a father.”  
  
It was as if at that moment, it finally kicked into me that I was going to be a father. Technically a mother too, but as I was a male, I preferred the term father. Inside of me was a baby growing, a baby I would give birth to, a baby created by myself and the man I loved. I barely remembered at the moment that Georg had no idea he was the other father, and grinning slightly through my tears, I turned to him.  
  
“Geo…we’re going to be parents!”  
  
“Bill, you already – wait, what?”


	10. Chapter Nine

“Bill…are you alright?”  
  
Sniffling, I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. It had been a week filled with Georg ignoring me, Tom glaring at me, and Gustav doing his best to console me while at the same time, nagging me to tell Tom about the baby. Everything had been hectic, and I could tell that Jost wanted us to fix everything, but he obviously understood what was up. Looking up through my billionth tear of the week, I saw my twin.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Bill…you look terrible…”  
  
“Oh, danke.”  
  
“What I mean is…you look miserable. Are you alright?”  
  
“Peachy.”  
  
I didn’t mean to be so sarcastic with him, but it was the first time he’d shown any concern for me in what felt like ages. He slid in across from me at the kitchen table, and kept his eyes on me, worry evident in them. I rubbed the tear stains from my face, and just looked down at my hands before facing him again. Just thinking about everything hurt so much, part of me wanted not to talk to him, but he was my brother, and I had to.  
  
“Is everything alright between you and Georg?”  
  
“I…uhh…he’s ignoring me.”  
  
“Is it because of…you know, the way I was acting?”  
  
“Nein.”  
  
Tom needed to know. There was no way I’d be able to hide it much longer. Already I was wearing slightly bigger clothes. Since I was so thin, it was showing more than one would expect, so I’d taken to wearing larger shirts of Georg’s on the bus, or sweaters. Even though Georg was ignoring me, he wasn’t about to tell me not to borrow his shirts. Although, with the time he spent away from me, he probably didn’t notice.  
  
“Tom, I have to tell you something.”  
  
“You’re not dying, are you?”  
  
“Nein, I need to…I mean…you see…I’m pregnant.”  
  
Tom’s eyes bugged wide, and for a moment, I thought he might have died. He didn’t move, speak, or make any indication that he was more than a lifelike statue. When he blinked, I let out a breath I wasn’t aware I was holding, but bit my lip when he just stared at me. I attempted to stand, but my brother grabbed my wrist and, hesitantly, I sat back down and looked up at Tom.  
  
“Who’s is it?”  
  
“Now Tomi, before I say anything, promise me –”  
  
“Tell me. Who’s is it?”  
  
“Georg’s.”  
  
I felt Tom’s hand clench around mine, and I yanked my hand away, rubbing it to make the pain go away. Part of me was afraid to look at Tom, seeing as he was looking so murderous, but I couldn’t help it. I needed to watch him, to make sure he didn’t murder the bassist. If I’d had the option at the moment, I would have thrown on a pair of pants and run out of the bus again, but unfortunately, we were in motion.  
  
“I’ll kill him.”  
  
“Tom, don’t!”  
  
“I warned him to stay away from you!”  
  
“This happened way before this!”  
  
“He’s ignoring you! You’re pregnant with his baby and he’s ignoring you!”  
  
“He’s ignoring me because he doesn’t believe me!”  
  
The volume in which I had yelled at Tom was so loud, I immediately I put my hands over my mouth, hoping the rest of the bus hadn’t heard. My eyes were wide, but when I finally calmed down, I removed my hands and looked down at them. When I glanced back up at my brother, he looked confused, but not as angry anymore. He didn’t look frightened, but he did look somewhat shocked at my outburst.  
  
“He doesn’t…believe you?”  
  
“I believe that’s what I said.”  
  
“You…you haven’t slept with anyone else, have you?”  
  
“Nein…”  
  
“So why doesn’t he believe you?”  
  
“He was really drunk. He doesn’t remember it happening.”  
  
I turned away from Tom, partially ashamed and partially just emotional over the subject. I couldn’t help it when I began to cry again, and I knew Tom felt bad for me. After all, I had been hiding this for six weeks from him, and through all the tears and the breakdowns, he hadn’t known and hadn’t been there to help me. Hurriedly, he shuffled from his side of the table over to mine, and put an arm around me.  
  
“Billa, I’m so sorry. This must be so hard for you, I’m so sorry.”  
  
“It’s not your fault.”  
  
“I behaved horribly. I just wish…I wish I’d known what was going on.”  
  
“I was afraid to tell you.”  
  
“Did you tell anyone? Please tell me you had someone…”  
  
“I told Gustav. Gus knows everything, he’s known as long as me.”  
  
He had whispered his last statement so I didn’t hear it, but I knew he was glad that I had someone to talk to. Eventually, I knew that Tom was going to get upset that Gustav hadn’t told him, but I knew that he was glad that his own boyfriend had been the one to console me. I leaned against my twin for another couple minutes, just thinking, and feeling glad that we were acting like brothers again, when suddenly a thought crossed my mind.  
  
“Tomi…oh Gott Tomi…”  
  
“Billa, what is it?”  
  
I had become so nervous, just thinking, that I never heard the footsteps in the kitchen as I told my brother, “I’m in love with Georg.”


	11. Chapter Ten

“I believe you.”  
  
Instantly, upon hearing the whispered statement in my ear, my eyes snapped open. I didn’t know whether to be worried at first that there was another body beside me in the bed, but I calmed down when I turned and realized who it was. I was shocked, to say in the least, but I was too tired to process anything else but joy. Smiling, I leaned into him, and he instantly put an arm around me, holding me close.  
  
“Why do you believe me now?”  
  
“I overheard what you said to Tom a few days ago.”  
  
“How –”  
  
“Everything, I heard everything. But there was more.”  
  
“More?”  
  
Georg nodded, and I began to wonder what more there could be. So he heard me tell Tom about what happened, and that I love Georg…but what more could there have been? I glanced around and noticed that Tom and Gustav were both still asleep, sharing a bunk since they’re relationship was in the open between us four, so I deducted that it must be early. What could Georg have to say that couldn’t wait until any later?  
  
“Bill, I…remember it.”  
  
“Remember it?”  
  
“I always thought I’d dreamed that night. But I remember it.”  
  
He remembered. He always thought it was a dream? The thought lingered in my mind for minutes, thinking that Georg was dreaming about me. Had he been scared when he thought he dreamed of me? Or was it a normal thing, so it was ordinary to him? I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt his foot against mine, and giggled. He was playing footsies with me, and we shuffled around a bit, until he ended up on top of me.  
  
“I also realized something Bill.”  
  
“What…what was it?”  
  
“I’m in love with you too.”  
  
Before I could utter another word, his lips were on mine, his hands on my hips, and I melted straight into the kiss. It had felt like so long since he’d kissed me, when in fact it had only been a week and a half, but that didn’t matter to me. As he deepened the kiss, I felt myself growing hard quickly, and bucked my hips into his. Instantly, he grinded down onto me, and I gasped into his mouth as his erection pressed right against mine.  
  
“You do this to me, Bill.”  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“Never be sorry. Never stop.”  
  
With that, he recaptured my lips with his, and just continued to grind into me. I knew he wasn’t about to risk going too far, not with Tom and Gustav still in the room, but it was feeling good nonetheless. I began to moan, and he moved his lips to my ear, taking the lobe lightly between his teeth. I let out a sound that was partway between a moan and a growl, but it was a good sound, that much I knew.  
  
“Oh ja, Bill, do that again.”  
  
He bit down on my lobe again, moving his teeth to graze them across my ear, and I couldn’t help but make that sound again. Georg was only in boxers on his lower half, and since I was only in pyjama pants, there was little between us. I felt his cock twitch, and I bucked up to him again. He moaned as he moved toward my neck, nibbling lightly, but sucking hard. I knew he was marking me, and I didn’t care.  
  
“You’re only mine, Billa.”  
  
“That’s all I want.”  
  
“You’re the only one for me. You…and our baby.”  
  
I didn’t understand how fast my emotions could come on, but as he stared into my eyes upon saying that, all I could do was smile and begin to tear. He seemed concerned when he saw a tear stream down my face, but I decided to put his worry aside by pulling him in for a soft kiss. Although very slow, very chaste, the kiss definitely did not lack passion, and it had to be the most loving one I’d even given or taken part in.  
  
“I love you so much, Geo. More than you’d ever understand.”  
  
“Oh, I understand, Bill. I just wish I could have realized sooner.”  
  
“Just be glad you realized it at all.”  
  
He nodded, and climbed off of me, laying beside me again. As he placed a hand on my small baby bump, rubbing it slowly, I smiled to him. Georg was so loving when he wanted to be, and I could tell already that he would be an amazing father. I felt so comfortable with him laying right beside me, any negative thoughts I could possibly have thought were so far away, and I felt happier than I had been in months as I drifted off slowly.  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“Should we wake them up?”  
  
I could hear the voices in the room, but I couldn’t bring myself to open my eyes. I was enjoying the most peaceful sleep I’d had in ages, and I was far too happy just laying there. Beside me, I felt Georg move around a bit, and as I felt a very soft kiss graze my neck, I knew he was awake. Opening my eyes, I didn’t bother to see who else was around, and just smiled into the newly opened eyes of the man I loved.  
  
“That was all real, Bill. I didn’t dream that.”  
  
“Nein, you didn’t. It all happened.”  
  
He smiled to me, and I leaned in to peck his lips. His lips moved against mine, and I could feel him try to deepen the kiss, but after a moment, I pulled away, and smiling bashfully, I shook my head. It was strange, usually by that time, I’d have already taken off to the bathroom with a bout of morning sickness, but I didn’t feel at all sick that morning. I felt Georg take my hand into his, but our moment was interrupted by other voices.  
  
“Looks like you two made up.”  
  
“They’re so cute, aren’t they Tom? Just adorable.”  
  
Georg rolled his eyes as he turned to face Tom and Gustav a moment, then turned back to me and pecked me on the cheek. He then leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the nose, causing me to giggle. I felt like a little girl as I did that, but it didn’t matter, because I enjoyed it anyway. The bassist then turned over and sat up, pulling himself off the bed. He reached out and helped me up, when suddenly I remembered something.  
  
“Oh scheiße, we have another interview today! And I’ve got this hickey on my neck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried happy tears while writing some of this, it touched me so much!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write the next chapter, but I needed to write this one first. You'll understand eventually.

“Bill, you should go see a doctor for a check up.”  
  
It had been a week since the interview. We managed to hide the hickey quite well, but not without some panicking first. Jost had decided to be nice, and told us we could have a week’s vacation in Venice, since that’s where we’d been when he decided. Of course, I figured he wanted a week to figure out what we were going to do in regards to the tour, since I obviously wouldn’t be able to perform while pregnant.  
  
“I just…I don’t want to.”  
  
“Don’t you want to see how the baby is?”  
  
“Ja, well…”  
  
“I’ll take you, and then we’ll go to dinner, alright?”  
  
I couldn’t help but smile at Georg’s promise. Ever since we made up, he’d been by my side constantly, but I couldn’t complain because more than half the time, I wanted him there. While in Venice, we each had our own hotel rooms, but I barely went in mine unless anyone else was around to witness it. Every night, I’d been sleeping in Georg’s room, in his bed, cuddled up to him if not more.  
  
“Okay, ja, I guess we can.”  
  
“Good, because I’m not taking ‘nein’ for an answer.”  
  
We were sitting on the balcony outside his hotel room, and I leaned in, taking a quick kiss from him. As I pulled away, I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me closer. I feigned resistance, and as a result, he began tickling my hips, causing me to break out into giggles. Since I couldn’t control anything I was doing then, he took the chance to pull me closer and give me a real kiss.  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“Well, Mr. Kaulitz, I have to say, you are in excellent health.”  
  
I smiled as the doctor told me that, because I had been worrying about my health a bit. Alright, I hadn’t been so much, but everyone else had been. I glanced quickly to Georg, who smiled at me. The doctor had been slightly confused as to why Georg had insisted on accompanying me, but he just told the doctor that our manager required a witness, so that I wouldn’t lie about my health. Funnily, I could imagine Jost saying that.  
  
“Would you like to see your baby?”  
  
“Ja, bitte!”  
  
“Alright, just lay down, I’ll turn on the ultrasound.”  
  
Laying down, I watched as the doctor brought the machine closer, and switched it on, pushing a couple buttons first. Then he grabbed a little container from his desk, and asked me to list my shirt. On my small baby bump, he began to spread some sort of gel, which was cold and almost made me jump. Georg put a hand on my shoulder, and as the doctor glided the transducer probe over my stomach, we looked in anticipation at the screen.  
  
“There it is, that’s your baby, Mr. Kaulitz.”  
  
Part of me disappeared in that moment. Not in a bad way, but I felt my heart leap out of my chest as I saw the small image of the baby on the screen. It was tiny, but from what I could tell already, it was adorable. There were tears in my eyes as I stared, and after a moment, I reached up and clutched Georg’s hand. Looking up at the bassist, I noticed the look of admiration in his eyes as well.  
  
“You’re about fourteen weeks along, were you aware?”  
  
“Ja, I’ve been counting since I found out.”  
  
“Past the first trimester, we’re able to identify the sex of the baby. Would you like to know?”  
  
“Nein, danke. I want to be surprised.”  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“Are you sure you didn’t want to know?”  
  
All day, I had felt somewhat bad that I hadn’t even consulted Georg in finding out the sex of the baby. It was his baby too, after all, and if he wanted to know whether it was a boy or girl, he had the right to. Every time I asked him, though he’d shake his head and tell me it was alright. Still, I became paranoid that I had been selfish, and he wanted to know, so I continued to press on with it.  
  
“I’m sure, Billa. Now enjoy this dinner.”  
  
“I am enjoying this dinner.”  
  
“You are not. You’re too high strung. Just…relax a bit.”  
  
Sighing, I knew he was right. We were at some fancy Italian restaurant, one I didn’t know the name of and wouldn’t be bothered to remember. We sat outside, on the patio, in the dark with little lights all around to light up the area. It truly was romantic, and I honestly didn’t take Georg for that sort of person. Not to mention, there was no one else eating on the patio, as if he had planned the whole thing for us to be alone.  
  
“This really is beautiful, Geo.”  
  
“Anything for you.”  
  
“How can you love me so much?”  
  
“I could ask you the same question.”  
  
“Well, it’s simple. I just…do. There’s not really more to it.”  
  
“Then you’ve got your answer.”  
  
I began to nibble a bit at the food I had in front of me, although I wasn’t necessarily hungry. My mind was elsewhere, and definitely not on food. Watching Georg in this light, just sipping his wine, there was no doubt that my mind was elsewhere. He looked downright gorgeous, downright…sexy. Of course, I knew my hormones were at an all-time high during pregnancy, but I couldn’t help but think it.  
  
“What’s on your mind, Bill?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“You look distant. Want to let me know what’s up?”  
  
Really, I was unsure if I wanted to tell him what was on my mind, but my body reacted before I had the chance to catch up with it. Before I knew it, I was standing, and walking to his side of the table, positioning myself and straddling his lap. His eyes were questioning, but there was a strong hint of lust in them as I grinded ever slowly. Bringing my lips close to his ear, breathing slowly, I grinned and whispered huskily to him.  
  
“Take me back to the room now, or take me here. I need you. Now.”


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even been home from work two hours yet, and I got all this written. I feel so accomplished!

“Your belly’s starting to show.”  
  
I had just come out of the shower in Georg’s hotel room, on our sixth day and second last in Venice, with a towel wrapped around my waist. He was sitting on the bed with his laptop, and looked up only momentarily when he commented on my baby bump. Looking down, I did notice it was a bit bigger. Of course, at fifteen weeks, it was expected to be noticeable. I walked over to the bed, and sat beside the brunette.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Ja, but don’t worry. You look beautiful.”  
  
“I don’t know…prove it.”  
  
At first, Georg hadn’t given any sign that he’d heard me. A moment later, he closed his laptop and set it on the bedside table, turning to me. Before I had the chance to repeat myself, he was on top of me, hurriedly nipping at my neck. My brain barely had time to register what was happening, I was gasping and thrusting up to him gently. I barely noticed when he’d removed my towel, until I felt his boxer-clad erection meet my bare one.  
  
“Oh Gott, Georg…get in me. Now.”  
  
“Shh, Billa. I’ve got to prepare you first.”  
  
“Fuck preparing me!”  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
Georg climbed off of me quickly to grab the lube from his bag, removing his boxers and his shirt in a fumbling mess as he returned. Sitting on the bed, he lubed up his hard on, before climbing over me again. He looked ready to ask me if I was sure, until I thrust against him strongly, and even he couldn’t help himself then. Positioning himself at my entrance, he pushed in slowly, watching worriedly as I winced a second.  
  
“You alright, Bill?”  
  
“More…fucking more. Now.”  
  
Only a moment later, I could feel Georg push into me farther, as fast as he could. I let out a gasp and squeal at the same time, throwing my head back. Slowly, he began to pull out, and then suddenly pounded straight into me again. I was letting out all sorts of sounds, especially as Georg leaned down and bit hard on my neck. Neither of us even heard the knock on the door until we heard the loud voice on the other side.  
  
“You better fucking stop what you’re doing and open the door now!”  
  
It was beyond angry, and I felt frightened as Georg pulled out of me, and climbed off the bed, pulling his boxers on. I took that time to pull on my pyjama pants, and as soon as the both of us were wearing shirts, we headed to the door. If Jost had not looked so angry, I would have been seriously angry that both Georg and I had aching hard ons that demanded attention. I stepped back slightly as Jost walked in.  
  
“Do you know what you’ve fucking done?”  
  
“Uhh…nein?”  
  
“Take a good look at this, then.”  
  
He held up for us an Italian tabloid, the cover having a picture of me cuddled up to Georg in a gondola. I couldn’t read the cover, but I knew enough to suggest that Georg and I were in deep shit. I took the magazine, and flipped through it, until I found our names in a headline. My eyes went wide as I saw the page. There were tons of pictures of us, as well as on the next two pages, from all over Venice during our vacation.  
  
“David…I didn’t know –”  
  
“You didn’t know the paparazzi was following you? They’re everywhere!”  
  
“Well, I see that now.”  
  
“You couldn’t be more fucking careful?”  
  
“David! Leave Bill alone, he’s already got enough going on.”  
  
I couldn’t stop staring down at the article. There were pictures of us making out on the balcony, cuddled in a gondola, just holding hands while at the park, and even a slightly darker one of me straddling Georg at the restaurant. My eyes began to tear as I realized what this could do to us. There was no way that we could deny our relationship, and the media had no idea that either of us were even attracted to guys.  
  
“David, I’m sorry…”  
  
“Look, Bill. You have to fix this somehow.”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Both of you. Don’t go into public without the band until we’ve worked this out.”  
  
With that statement, Jost left the tabloid with us, and left the room. I didn’t know what to do or think. I was frozen in place, unable to comprehend what was happening. With these pictures in the media, there would be an extra watch on both Georg and I. Once the baby bump became more noticeable, people would no doubt know who the father was, and I didn’t want to burden Georg with that.  
  
“I’m sorry, Geo…”  
  
Looking down at my feet, I wiped the tears I felt come from my eyes. Instantly, I felt Georg’s arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me close to him. He didn’t do anything, except held me, and rocked me slowly. His hands eventually made their way to my belly, and just rested there. For a while, I felt as if I was in absolute Heaven. If I could have stayed like that with Georg forever, I’d never worry about anything again.  
  
“We’ll get through this, Billa.”  
  
“How can you be so sure?”  
  
“Because I love you, and that’s all I need as reassurance.”  
  
My eyes began to tear again, but this time from happiness rather than misery. I couldn’t believe someone so wonderful wanted me of all people. Turning around, I threw my arms around the bassist’s neck, and just stayed there, hugging him. There was nothing I wanted more in the world than for this to be forever, and I hoped strongly that it would be. I kissed his neck softly, before just burying my face in his shoulder.  
  
“I can’t believe I have someone like you, Geo.”  
  
Very gently, Georg then grabbed my hips, and lifted me off the ground. I was amazed that he could lift me, especially with the weight of the baby added to mine, but that didn’t matter too much. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the bed, and let go as he leaned over and gently placed me down. Smiling, he climbed into the bed next to me, and I smiled as I grasped him close.  
  
“Never leave me, Georg. You are my rock, I’m lost without you.”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

“What do I do? What do I do?”  
  
It was only an hour before the interview Jost had forced us into attending, three days since we’d read the tabloid, and I was freaking out. Georg was in the shower, whereas I was freaking out and pacing through the bunk area of the bus, Gustav sitting and watching to make sure I didn’t explode somehow. Groaning, I looked down at my feet, stopping in place, before returning to my pacing.  
  
“Just stick to the story, Bill.”  
  
“What if I forget something?”  
  
“You’ve never messed up an interview before.”  
  
“I’ve never been forced to lie before!”  
  
Sighing, Gustav stood up, and put his hands on my shoulder, forcing me to sit on the bunk closest to me, which happened to be Georg’s. He stalked out of the room momentarily, without saying a word, and I sat confused. As Gustav returned, I realized he had something in his hand. What he handed me was a sonogram, I recognized it as the sonogram I brought back from the doctor’s and kept in my bag.  
  
“Do you want the world to find out? You can hide it if you stick to the story.”  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“So do you mind if we get into some personal questions?”  
  
The interview hadn’t gone too bad. They asked us our plans on touring, in which we said that we wouldn’t be able to tour for the album so soon as expected, because we all had prior commitments. They asked us what we thought of the public’s liking of the album, as it had only been released a week earlier, and we were all pretty happy. I almost froze when they asked about personal questions, but I nodded nonetheless.  
  
“Alright, so I assume you’ve seen the tabloids all over the world now?”  
  
“All over…the world?”  
  
“Of course, as the news spread, everyone wanted a piece of the story.”  
  
“Uhh…ja, I guess, we’ve seen them.”  
  
“So we must ask, what is going on between you and Georg?”  
  
Inside, I was beginning to panic, but I managed to compose myself somewhat well. I snuck a quick glance to Georg a moment, to see that he was alright, but to keep myself from looking too obvious, I glanced over at Gustav and Tom as well. I was thinking over my words carefully so I wouldn’t stutter. Being the voice of the band was difficult, especially in moments when I had to speak for my personal life.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Surely you don’t expect us to believe that after those pictures!”  
  
“We’re two good friends who tend to get a little handsy when we’ve had too much to drink.”  
  
It was definitely a believable story. The whole thing between Georg and I had technically happened when we were drunk, him much more so than me, so it wasn’t a complete lie. I would have loved to say that he was my boyfriend and the father of my child, but Jost would never let me get away with it. One of the two reporters eyed me suspiciously for a moment, but I completely ignored the look.  
  
“What about the pictures of you two holding hands?”  
  
“Bill holds hands with everyone!”  
  
We laughed as Tom said that, and I snuck him a look of absolute thanks. That wasn’t necessarily a lie, either. At times, if I got excited, I would grab my band mates by the hand and drag them around. Since I was looking happy in the pictures, it was definitely a good excuse. I was so glad that Tom was on the ball, because had I not had a story to work off of, I’d have been far too nervous to make anything up.  
  
“So there’s nothing going on between you two?”  
  
“Nothing at all.”  
  
“I can assure you, although Bill is probably the most gorgeous girl in the world, I’m not in on that!”  
  
I seriously almost thought Tom was going to die laughing from Georg’s sudden outburst. It wasn’t like him to speak up like that during interviews. He sometimes said a thing or two, but not so sudden like that. I had to laugh to, considering he’d called me a gorgeous girl. If anyone else had said it, I might have been mad, but considering it was Georg, I could only giggle, and promise mentally to get him back for that later.  
  
“Well, I suppose that covers everything. Thank you again for speaking with us.”  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“So I’m a gorgeous girl now, am I?”  
  
Georg looked up from his book to see me standing in front of him, a hand on my hip. I was doing my best at looking angry and intimidating, but that had become a lost cause when around the bassist. Obviously he wasn’t surprised to see me, but he marked the page he was on before shutting the book and putting it down, looking back up at me with a smile across his face in the dim light.  
  
“Well, you can’t deny that you look like one.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“Ja, it’s incredibly so. A very beautiful girl, that is.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the brunette, I took a step closer, and just watched him as he watched me. When it was clear that he wasn’t about to do anything, I climbed down into his lap, straddling him the best I could in that chair. His facial expression didn’t change, so slowly, I grinded against him, and smirked as I noticed a flinch in his demeanor. He was trying to stay calm, but having trouble.  
  
“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer to have a real girl?”  
  
I grinded against him stronger then, and he gasped, as I was already quite hard. I could feel him growing hard as well, and lowered my lips to his, taking his bottom lip between my teeth a moment. He moaned lightly, and I rocked against him slowly a few more times as I proceeded to kiss him properly. It was definitely different for Georg to be in this position, as usually between us, he was the more dominant one.  
  
“Nein.”  
  
“A real girl wouldn’t be able to do this to you, would she?”  
  
“Fuck, nein…I want you Bill, I want…” suddenly he stopped, and became silent a moment before blurting out, “Eww, I think I hear Tom and Gustav!”


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a demand from *someone* for more smut...so here you go!

“Georg! I’m fat!”

It had been two weeks since our interview, where Georg and I denied our relationship, and I was about eighteen weeks along, four and a half months. Finally, my belly was starting to become more noticeable in normal clothes, and I had only noticed one morning and I walked into the tiny bathroom on the bus, and looked in the mirror. Of course, my first instinct was to yell about it, which brought Georg running.

“Look at me! I’m fat, Geo! Fat!”

“Billa, you are anything but fat.”

“Look, my stomach is sticking out so far, my shirt doesn’t fit anymore! I can see my stomach poke out from under the hem of my shirt! Look!”

“That doesn’t mean you’re fat, you’re pregnant.”

I groaned and looked down at my belly again, trying to figure out why Georg couldn’t see that I was fat. I began to subconsciously play around with the bottom hem of my shirt, when Georg came closer, and gently grabbed my arm. Within moments, I had been pulled into his embrace, in which I just leaned against his chest and smiled. As he let go, I pulled back only slightly, and just stood there, smiling at the bassist.

“You’re gorgeous, Bill.”

“No I’m not.”

“Ja, you are. Do I have to prove it to you?”

He was trying to be sweet, but I could hear an unspoken motive in that suggestion, and instead turned to smirk at him. I could tell at first that he didn’t see behind my expression, or rather, he was barely focusing on my face. His eyes bore straight into mine, and for a moment, I forgot what I had been planning. Instantly, though, I remembered and slowly trailed my hand up his chest, aware of what the light touch did to him.

“Please Geo…prove it to me.”

The look on his face as I said that told me everything I needed to know. His hands grabbed onto my hips, and lifted me off my feet. I couldn’t understand how he could lift me, I should have been so heavy since I was so fat, but he did anyway. I swung my legs around his waist, interlocking them in the back, and he carried me out of the bathroom. As he carried me up toward the bunks, I leaned over him, giggling wildly.

“You’re going to wake everyone up!”

“It’s morning, they should get up soon anyway.”

“Let’s hope they don’t wake too soon.”

The brunette lay me down on his bunk, and gently climbed on top of me. I couldn’t help but smile up at him, straight before he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. Immediately, I responded, and wrapped my legs against him, pulling him closer. It felt weird, since I noticed my belly was bigger, I could feel it between us, but that didn’t change anything. Feeling suddenly dominant, I flipped us over the best I could.

“I want to ride you, Georg.”

The look on Georg’s face told me it was perfectly okay, and that he was very much anticipating the act. I sat up the best I could in the bunk, which wasn’t exactly easy, but I managed it. Leaning in, I placed a soft kiss to his lips, trying to pull off his boxers. I was going slow yet quick at the same time, and as I pulled his boxers off, he hurriedly pulled down at the waistband of my pyjamas. I had to move in order to pull them off, but managed that also.

“Shouldn’t I stretch you first?”

“Hmm, I think I’ll take care of that.”

Grabbing the bottle of lube from under Georg’s pillow, where we’d taken to hiding it so Tom and Gustav didn’t steal it, I lubed up my fingers. Moving my body up a bit to give myself access I slipped one finger in, and moaned as I did so. I could barely tell what the bassist was thinking, but I could tell one thing; he was enjoying it. Slipping another finger in, I began to move a little quicker, and didn’t take my eyes off Georg.

“You like watching me, don’t you?”

He nodded, and reached forward to grab his hard on, but I pushed his hand away. With my free hand, I wrapped it around his erection, and began to pump him slowly and I pushed a third finger inside myself. It was hard to do both at the same time, but I was determined to keep at it, moaning as I did so. Georg was doing the same, and I suddenly stopped both actions then, surprising him a little.

“I don’t want it to be over before it begins.”

“Fuck, Bill. Now.”

“A little demanding are we?”

“As if you aren’t.”

Georg attempted to chuckle at his remark, but as I trailed one finger up his thigh, he couldn’t do anything more than gasp. I grinned, and began to position myself over his erection. I shot him a look, and he just nodded, indicating that he was ready. As I lowered myself onto him, I winced slightly, as I had forgotten how big he was, but I kept going, closing my eyes and biting my lip to keep from making noise.

“You alright Bill?”

I nodded, and suddenly, pushed myself onto him fully. He had hit my prostate dead on, and I let out a partial moan and gasp. Stopping a moment, I opened my eyes to see his face, in which he silently pleaded for more. Nodding to both him and myself, I lifted my body up again, and pushed myself back down, slowly as first. It was so different, since I had never exactly ridden him before, but it was exhilarating.

  
“Oh fuck, Geo…so good…”

  
I wasn’t going to last much longer, I could feel it coming. From the look on the brunette’s face down on the bed, he wasn’t going to last much longer either. He then reached up and took hold of my erection, pumping as quickly as he could. I couldn’t help it, I screamed out his name then as I came, all over his chest. I began to move myself slower then, since I had barely any stamina left, but soon enough, I could feel him release, as he breathed my name.

“Wow, Bill…”

“Hmm, that was good, wasn’t it Geo?”

He nodded, and I lifted myself off of him. I instantly collapsed on top of him, smiling, until I remembered what was all over his shirt. Although I could feel it seeping onto mine, I didn’t care, and just wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him. I was about ready to pass out then, and he seemed the same, until I could hear some shuffling down at another bunk. I couldn’t help but grin as I heard Gustav’s groggy voice.

“Fuck, I think the whole word could hear them.”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

“You’re all going home.”  
  
Everyone’s heads snapped up as David entered the bus kitchen and spoke, sounding more sure of anything than he had since he decided to manage the band. He didn’t look angry, but he did look exhausted, although it was to be expected since he went through Hell trying to cancel the upcoming shows. At five months pregnant, there was no way I would be able to hide his belly in my usual stage clothes.  
  
“But…mom…”  
  
“Ja, Bill, you’re going to have to tell your mother.”  
  
“But –”  
  
“There will be no ‘buts’! You’re all going home.”  
  
As our manager left the kitchen, we all turned to face each other. I know I looked somewhat scared, Tom looked a little aggravated, Georg seemed lost, and Gustav just rolled their eyes. None of us wanted to return home, because for the two couples, that meant we would be apart. There would be no more sleeping in the same beds together, no middle of the night sex, no cuddling.  
  
“Come with me, Geo.”  
  
“I can’t…”  
  
“Actually,” Tom began, “I have a plan.”  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“My boys are home!”  
  
Before either Tom or I could register what was happened, each of us were pulled into a tight hug by our mother, the usual welcome we got whenever we ended up on our own doorstep. Behind us, Georg and Gustav couldn’t help but laugh, we barely heard. Simone Trümper barely paid attention to them, though, as she released us. She eyed my apparel, an oversized hoodie, oddly but didn’t comment.  
  
“Well, don’t stand around, come inside!”  
  
When all of us guys had entered the house, mom suggested we all go upstairs and get set up for company. She had told Tom and me that we’d share a room with one friend, and completely missed the glances that we gave each other. Of course, Tom’s plan had worked like a charm. After getting our bags unpacked and the rooms set up, we all relaxed a bit until mom called us for dinner.  
  
“So, who’s staying in which room?”  
  
“Georg’s rooming with Bill, and Gustav’s rooming with me.”  
  
“Georg, are you sure? I mean, you know how Bill can be…”  
  
Everyone understood exactly what mom meant. I usually had to have everything perfect, and in my own room, sometimes I’d even get agitated if the creases in my bed sheets were too large. Tom couldn’t help but chuckle as our mother said that, and didn’t even notice the death glare I sent him. The bassist attempted to finish chewing before speaking, shaking his head and smiling to his boyfriend’s mother.  
  
“I’m sure. I’d rather not be play fighting with Tom all night, which I’m sure would happen.”  
  
“I’d so win, and you know it.”  
  
“You’d win? Please, I’d have you pinned down like that.”  
  
“Me? I’d have you pinned down, you’d be screaming beneath me!”  
  
“I’m sure you’d rather have Gustav in that spot.”  
  
The drummer choked on his drink at that moment, looking nervously toward the bickering friends. Georg had a look of satisfaction and amusement on his face, as Tom blushed and laughed nervously. Obviously, mom hadn’t understood the reference, as her expression didn’t change, but suddenly everyone felt a little uncomfortable. There were things they needed to get out into the open.  
  
“Mom, can I tell you something?”  
  
“Of course, Bill. What is it?”  
  
Georg snapped his head instantly toward me, as I was fumbling anxiously with my fork. My gaze suddenly turned toward my plate as I thought over what to say. I thought that the hardest person to tell would have been Georg, or Tom, but I suddenly became very frightened at the concept of telling my mother. Underneath the table, Georg clutched my hand comfortingly, and I felt slightly stronger.  
  
“Mom…I have a boyfriend…”  
  
“That’s wonderful!”  
  
“That’s not all. Me and um…him…we’re uhh…we’re going to have a baby.”  
  
There was silence as I spoke his confession, slightly quieter than he’d planned. Before I had the chance to hear what my mother had to say, though, I’d quickly stood up and dashed up the stairs. Downstairs, I could hear little speaking, but as I closed my bedroom door, I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I sat on my bed, just worrying, as the door creaked open, and my mom came walking in.  
  
“You’re pregnant, Bill?”  
  
I nodded, and she came to sit beside me. Slowly, she put her arms around me, and I welcomed the hug. There was no way to know what was going through her head, and all I could do was worry that she was disappointed in me. When she let go of me, there was only silence, as neither of us knew what to say. I looked down at my feet, just thinking, before my mother opened her mouth again.  
  
“It’s Georg’s, isn’t it?”  
  
“What? H-how did you know?”  
  
“I’m a mother, Bill. I can tell there’s something between you two.”  
  
“Damn right there is.”  
  
Looking up, I saw the brunette standing in my doorway, a smile on his face. I really didn’t know what to think at that moment, but my body was far ahead of me, as I was running toward him and jumping into his arms. He laughed as I hugged him, and kissed my head as we stood there. After about a moment, we turned so that we were both facing my mother, as she stood from my bed and approached us, smiling.  
  
“I’m happy for you two. It’s obvious it’s meant to be.”  
  
“Thanks mom, that really means a lot to me.”  
  
“Now that we’ve got this over with, would anyone like to let me in on Tom and Gustav?”


	17. Chapter Sixteen

“Oh come on Bill, we don’t need to go shopping!”  
  
About two weeks after returning home, I had woken up bright and early in the morning, demanding that everyone go shopping. Georg was willing, since he had a couple things he was in need of, although Tom and Gustav didn’t take too kindly to being awaken early. Gustav didn’t care quite so much, since he was bound to get up soon anyway, but Tom was a little more than just aggravated.  
  
“Please Tomi? This would be the greatest –”  
  
“I don’t how great it would be, I want to sleep.”  
  
“I need baby stuff, and it would be easier to have someone other than Georg there!”  
  
“Bill…let me sleep.”  
  
Grumbling in defeat, I sighed and left Tom’s room. Behind me, I heard Gustav speaking to him, likely trying to reason with him, but I knew how Tom was. He wasn’t about to get up if it wasn’t a big emergency. Not paying attention to where I was going, I almost walked right into Georg, but he didn’t seem to mind so much. He stopped me, and put his arms around my waist, giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Is he coming?”  
  
“Nein, he –”  
  
“It’s alright Bill, we can have tons of fun without him.”  
  
Although I didn’t entirely believe it, I did appreciate that Georg would try, since I knew pretty well that he would. I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, before he grabbed my hand and led us back to my room. Considering we needed to get all this shopping done, undetected as who we were, it had to be done early, and as inconspicuously as possible. That meant no Saki with us, and it meant we had to leave soon.  
  
“We don’t have time for your hair Geo, it looks fine.”  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“Are we done yet?”  
  
Usually Georg didn’t mind shopping so much, he enjoyed it, but if there was one thing he didn’t enjoy, it was being in public with unstraightened hair. It didn’t look too bad, only a little wavy, which I personally thought was a little cute. It made him look like the young boy I remembered, the one who wanted to give us guidance yet at the same time, show us how to live wildly among other things.  
  
“Geo, you wanted to come.”  
  
“I wanted to come looking good, not like I rolled out of bed.”  
  
“You look fucking sexy, honest to Gott. Alright?”  
  
Georg grunted, but I smiled in accomplishment as I noticed him lighten up slightly. We went in quickly to a few places, ordered a crib, and arranged to have it delivered. Without Tom and Gustav to help us, there was no way we’d bring it back ourselves. Although, we did purchase a couple outfits, in unisex colours of course, since I still didn’t want to know the sex of the baby. Georg seemed to have a certain look about it, though, as if he knew.  
  
“Georg? I’m hungry.”  
  
“We have a couple minutes to spare, let’s eat.”  
  
There was a McDonalds just down the street, and although it wasn’t the healthiest thing I could be eating in my state, it was what I craved as soon as I smelled it. Georg suggested we get takeout, which we did, so we could continue shopping. There were only a few more items I wanted to buy, at the grocery store, which the brunette agreed to. The second we turned the corner, though, a man with a camera ran up to us.  
  
“Mein Gott! Bill Kaulitz and Georg Listing! You’re in town!”  
  
“Ja, and we’re kind of –”  
  
“Why was the tour cancelled? Where are Tom and Gustav? What do you have in the bag?”  
  
“It’s personal, I’m not –”  
  
“Do I spy baby clothes? Why would you, of all people need baby clothes? Did you get a girl pregnant? Did Tom get a girl pregnant?”  
  
Instantly, I was becoming nervous, and could barely process another thought, before thrusting the bag behind my back. Georg tried to move closer to me without looking too suspicious, but that didn’t seem to be working too well. I noticed the man eying my body, especially my stomach, and I began to panic inside. As far along as I was, and without wearing a thick hoodie, it would be somewhat noticeable upon a close look.  
  
“Oh…mein…Gott. Bill Kaulitz is pregnant!”  
  
“Nein, don’t –”  
  
“You, Georg, you’re the father, aren’t you? Oh wow, this is gold!”  
  
“Please, don’t tell –”  
  
Before I had the chance to finish the sentence the man snapped a few pictures, and Georg began to pull me away. The last thing we needed was the paparazzi spreading more rumours about us, even if they happened to be true. I stumbled along after Georg, the man still attempting to take pictures of us as we walked off. I was doing more than panicking on the inside, I felt like I was going to break any second.  
  
“Geo, I don’t feel so well.”  
  
“You’ll be alright, Bill.”  
  
“Nein, Georg, really…it hurts.”  
  
We stopped, and Georg turned around to face me just as I clutched my stomach. The pain was unbearable, and for a moment I thought I was in labour, but concluded I wasn’t. Nonetheless, it was still pretty painful, and I felt tears in my eyes. I had no idea what to think, could I have been losing the baby? As I groaned from the pain, Georg came closer, a look of extreme worry highly visible on his face.  
  
“Billa, you alright? Is there something wrong with…the baby?”  
  
“Need…to get out of here…”  
  
I leaned on the bassist for support, and he did his best to hold me up, which was difficult since I was taller than him. People on the streets were watching us, I could tell, even if I wasn’t facing them. It wasn’t long before I found myself becoming disoriented, and leaned on Georg even more for support. He was having trouble keeping me up, but the second he let go, I found myself falling toward the ground, being caught at the last moment.  
  
“Hold on, Bill!” I could hear as my mind teetered out of consciousness, “Someone call an ambulance, quick!”


	18. Chapter Seventeen

“Bill? Bill! Everyone, he’s waking up!”

Groaning, I struggled to open my eyes. I didn’t feel alright, I felt heavy. As my eyes opened, I had to squint, since the room was so bright. I could feel that I was in a bed, and the reason I felt heavy was the mass amount of blankets on me. Slowly, I made another attempt to open my eyes, and saw a room full of people. Beside me sat Georg, looking honestly like scheiße, but clutching my hand and smiling.

“Where…am I?”

“You’re in the hospital, Billa.”

“Why?”

“You fainted. You were in pain. You were out for a week.”

I tried to remember for a moment, but everyone staring at me was making me nervous. I was taking in their looks, and noticed that the only one who didn’t look clean and showered was Georg, so I had to guess that he didn’t leave my side long enough to, if at all. It didn’t take long for the memory to come back to me, but instantly, inside, I began to panic as my eyes widened. What happened to my baby?

“The baby –”

“She’s fine, Bill. She’s alright.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, I cracked a smile at Georg with tears in my eyes. He was alright, I was alright, our baby was alright. The brunette looked to the doctor, one of the many people within the room, and I knew he was silently asking permission to join me. The doctor nodded, and Georg slowly climbed into the bed beside me. It wasn’t until he was laying with me that I’d realized what he had said.

“She? We’re having a baby girl?”

Georg nodded, and I didn’t know what to think. Initially, I hadn’t wanted to know, but since I knew, I couldn’t help but feel happy. A girl just seemed natural, since with a boy, our home would be overcome with men. We needed a feminine influence, other than mom of course. But then again, shouldn’t we have been getting a place of our own? My mind was overcome with so many questions, it was hard to focus on being alright.

“They did an ultrasound to check on the baby.”

“That’s how you knew it was a girl?”

“Nein, I knew because I asked at another appointment, while you were in the bathroom.”  
He just smiled and held me closer, and I couldn’t help but laugh. That was just like Georg. No wonder he said he didn’t care before, when I’d felt bad for saying we didn’t want to know. He already knew. I should have known he wouldn’t wait, he hated surprises. After laying together for a few more moments, Tom came a little closer, a magazine in his hand. I became confused again, and Georg tried to shoo him away, but he wouldn’t go.

“Bill, I know this is early to tell you, since you just woke up –”

“Don’t tell him!”

“I’m going to tell him!”

“Would somebody tell me something?”

Before Georg could protest again, Tom thrust the magazine at me, and I noticed instantly it was a tabloid. Only a moment after noticing that, I realized the cover was of me and Georg that day, the day I’d passed out. I flipped the tabloid open, quickly attempting to find the article, although it wasn’t too hard. In the pictures, you could see us together, with our baby stuff, and my belly was definitely noticeable.

“Tom, I told you not to show him!”

“T-they can’t! Nein, everyone…everyone will know! Fuck…nein!”

Bill, calm down. You passed out before because of being stressed out, if it continues, you may put yourself in early labour.”

I could process what the doctor was saying to me, but I could barely focus on it. Beside me, I noticed Georg trying to shoo everyone away again with one arm, and surprisingly, everyone left again. Obviously, it was clear that the only person who’d be able to calm me was Georg, but I didn’t even think Georg could help then. My heart was going a million beats per minute, and I was scared to death.

“Geo…everyone’s going to know!”

“I know, Bill.”

“I can’t handle that, Georg! I can’t!”

“Calm down, Bill. You heard the doctor, no stress.”

In the bed, I was fidgeting, and I knew my boyfriend was likely uncomfortable, but I couldn’t bring myself to stop worrying. What if our fans would have hated us for it? Not only were we two guys in a relationship together, but I was pregnant. So many people in the world frowned on that sort of stuff, and I began whimpering while babbling. Georg sat up, and frowned down at me, but I couldn’t help but continue.

“Georg, we’ll be murdered!”

“Jesus fucking Christ Bill, shut up! We will not be murdered, our mothers won’t throw us out, our fans will not fucking desert us!”

“But…you know –”

“You’re stressing yourself out! Listen to someone else for once and stop!”

My lip began to tremble, without my permission of course, but sometimes my body betrayed me in such ways. Georg climbed out of bed, a look of pure annoyance on his face, and I wanted to cry. What had I done wrong? I was worried, but could he really blame me? I watched as he ran a hand through his unwashed hair, and I wanted to get up and go to him, but he definitely didn’t look like he was in the mood.

“I’m sorry, I’m just worried…it’s scary!”

“I know, Bill, but fuck, you’re not the only person this involves!”

“Geo…please don’t hate me…”

He sent me a look that basically told me he couldn’t believe I’d said that. I could understand that he was angry, but it wasn’t helping me any. I was feeling even more stressed as he began to pace, except that instead of nearly hyperventilating, I just wanted to cry and drown myself in said tears. The bassist looked ready to snap, and I was afraid that if I hugged him, he would, so I kept in my spot.

“Fuck, Bill…you make everything so hard! Stop being such a diva all the time!”

“I don’t try –”

“Nein, you know what? Fuck this. I’m out of here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was tough deciding which of my fics to update first, but I decided on this one! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope to see many reviews! ;P


	19. Chapter Eighteen

“He’s just stressed out and worried, Bill.”  
  
No matter how many times Gustav tried to reassure me, I couldn’t stop crying over Georg walking out at the hospital. When I was let go the next day, he wasn’t at home, and nobody knew where he was. It had only been a day since I returned home, but I couldn’t stop crying. I was worried for him, I was mad at home, and I didn’t know how to feel. Tom had been out for hours, driving around in his Escalade, searching for Georg.  
  
“He hates me, Gus.”  
  
“He doesn’t hate you, he’s just letting the stress get to him.”  
  
“I don’t want him to be so mad at me.”  
  
After a couple minutes longer of crying to Gustav, I decided I needed a shower. I didn’t really have any desire to get out of bed, but I felt too filthy, and forced myself to want the shower. I threw myself into the shower quickly, before I could see my reflection in the mirror, as I wasn’t particularly fond of my six months pregnant body. Sure, everyone told me it was natural, and that soon enough it would be normal again, but I was still not fond of it.  
  
“Stupid hair.”  
  
I pushed my dreads behind me as I turned the water on. My hair had grown out since I had it dreaded, and if I were to cut it, it wouldn’t be too short and still natural again. I considered it many times, even if I never told anyone else. Not that I didn’t like my new hair, but I didn’t know if it would be the absolute best anymore. Plus, if I were to cut my hair, then I’d be less noticeable when out with the baby.  
  
“Your hair is sexy, don’t call it stupid.”  
  
All of a sudden, I froze as I stood there, tense. I knew that voice, and I wasn’t sure if I really wanted it in the shower with me. Without turning around, I took a step forward, attempting to avoid said person, but I could still feel as a hand slowly moved my hair away from my neck, and replaced it with lips. I gasped, nearly forgetting why I didn’t want him there with me, but tore away from him as soon as I did remember.  
  
“I’m sorry, Bill.”  
  
“Sorry? For yelling at me like that? For leaving me?”  
  
“For hurting you. I love you, and…I’m sorry.”  
  
“Where did you go?”  
  
“Home. I uhh…I went to tell my mom about the baby before she picked up a tabloid.”  
  
Although I was mad at him, I couldn’t be mad at what he’d done when he left the hospital. We all knew Georg didn’t talk to his mom that much anymore, just because he was always gone, and she didn’t appreciate it. For him to go home to her to tell her about the baby was something nobody would have thought he’d done, and I couldn’t help but inch a smile at that, causing him to smile shyly.  
  
“She told me not to let you go, not to fuck anything up.”  
  
“She knows you well.”  
  
“Oh, shut up. She knew it was you, too. What is it with mothers?”  
  
He laughed and shook his head, his then wet hair slapping against his shoulders as he did. I couldn’t help but laugh, because it was true. My mother knew I was with Georg, and his mother knew he was with me. The only thing I could think was that we should be expecting a call from Gustav’s mother, but I tried not to think of mothers, considering I was standing naked in a shower with my boyfriend.  
  
“I really am sorry, Billa.”  
  
I honestly had no idea what to say to him. Everything was out of control, but I knew I forgave him, and I had to let him know that. Stepping closer to him, I lifted his chin so he faced up at me, and I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Personally, I wanted so much more, but in order to show him my forgiveness first, I had to be gentle. As I pulled back, his face lit up almost farther than I’d ever seen it before, and I smiled in return.  
  
“I love you, Geo.”  
  
“I love you too, Billa. So much. Let me make it up to you?”  
  
Before I had the chance to protest, he leaned in to kiss me again, this time slightly rougher and far more passionate than I had a moment earlier, and I couldn’t help but return the kiss with as much force. His hands were s tracing up my thighs lightly, and I gasped within the kiss, missing the touch so badly. I needed more, and he knew that, as I felt his hand slowly cup around my grown erection, a sly grin on his face as he pulled back slightly.  
  
“Relax, Bill. This is all about you.”  
  
I nodded, and threw my head back as he began pumping. My first instinct was to lean back, but then I realized there was no wall directly behind me, and feared slipping on the wet floor of the shower. Georg obviously read my mind at that point, as his free arm came behind my back to steady me and hold me in place. As he began to pump faster, I began to moan, which caused his grin to widen.  
  
“Ohh Georg, please, don’t stop!”  
  
“Don’t worry, I don’t plan to.”  
  
The hand that was steadying me slowly moved downward, and as Georg continued movement with his other hand, I felt him squeeze my butt gently. The action made me want to giggle, it was such a teenage action, but I was too busy gasping still over what he was doing to me. I knew I wouldn’t hold on much longer, and as his slender fingers continued to move over my rock hard dick, I could feel my release building up more.  
  
“More, Geo!”  
  
As I again felt like I might slip, seeing as I was nearing my finish, Georg steadied me with his arm again, pulling me slightly closer to him while speeding up his movements. In order to show him what he was doing to me, I leaned down, and bit down on his neck, sucking lightly, very clearly marking him. He began to moan as well, as I continued, and hearing his sounds, I knew that I wouldn’t hold on for much longer.  
  
“Ohh Gott, Georg!”  
  
Crying his name loudly, I came, all over the floor of the shower. I was panting as I began to come down from my sexual high, and moved to return the favour to him. Shaking his head, he pushed my hand away, and whispered that we’d do more later. I nodded, and the both of us climbed out of the shower. Wrapping towels around our waists, we left our clothes on the floor, and opened the bathroom to see Gustav there.  
  
“I thought I heard something going on in here.”  
  
“Well, I had to treat Bill as soon as I returned, didn’t I?”  
  
I nodded, and Georg and I left Gustav on his own, us nearly hyperventilating in laughter down the hall as we heard him scream, “Next time clean your mess up, you sick fucks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I do love Gustav's reactions to them. XD


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_“I’m in love with Bill Kaulitz.”_  
  
My face lit up as I sat and watched TV in my living room. The band had done a press conference without me, as I was entering my seventh month, and Georg had basically demanded that I stay home. Everything had been planned out, and we knew they were going to ask about the pictures from earlier on, which is why Georg didn’t want me there. He wanted to handle that topic on his own.  
  
 _“So the rumours are true? You and Bill are…together?”  
  
“Ja, they’re true. We’ve been together a while now.”  
  
“And the pregnancy rumours?”  
  
“That’s probably something Bill would want to tell, but I must say, I’m excited to be a father.”_  
  
I couldn’t help but laugh at that answer, as the bassist had subtly yet obviously told the world that I was pregnant. It was probably a shock for everyone that instead of Tom talking on my behalf, Georg was doing all the talking, since he didn’t often speak up in interviews. Given the nature of the interview, though, it wasn’t surprising to me. Mom walked in a moment later, and just smiled as she saw what I was doing.  
  
“He really does love you, Bill.”  
  
“I know. I’m so thankful.”  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“I saw you on TV earlier today.”  
  
Georg had just walked into my room, where I had been napping, but I heard the door the second it creaked open. I had looked up to Georg, who seemed like he was trying to be quiet, as he was unaware that I was awake. The second he turned around and saw me sitting up, smiling at him, I spoke, and he just smiled to me. Walking toward the bed, he threw his leather jacket on the floor, and leaned in to kiss me.  
  
“Was I sexy on TV?”  
  
“Hmm, always.”  
  
He cupped my face gently, and gave me a slow, passionate kiss. Leaning back, I encouraged him to follow, which he did as he climbed onto the bed. Climbing over and straddling my lap, I held his hips so that he’d stay in place. The kiss didn’t become anything else, it was just an example of our strong love for each other, and when we finally pulled away, I sat on the bed while he sat on my lap, staring at each other.  
  
“What will the world think of us now?”  
  
“The real fans will stay by us, Bill.”  
  
“But…what about –”  
  
“Don’t worry about anything else right now, just think about us.”  
  
The brunette climbed off my lap, and lay beside me, the both of us cuddled into each other. It was only late in the afternoon, but I was still so tired, and I could tell Georg was exhausted for having to deal with the media. The room was silent, and we could hear Tom and Gustav talking to mom and Gordon downstairs, but the only thing I could think of was the man beside me. I put my hand on my belly, and suddenly felt a jolt.  
  
“Mein Gott, Georg!”  
  
“What? What is it? Are you in labour?”  
  
“Nein, she…she kicked.”  
  
“Has she been kicking before?”  
  
“She had once or twice, but never so hard, and never when you were near.”  
  
Grabbing my boyfriend’s hand, I placed it lightly on my belly, moving it around in different spots, until the baby kicked again. It felt light from outside, but seeing as it was me she was kicking, I felt it harder than Georg did. Nonetheless, his face was pure surprise when he felt it, and he turned between staring at my face and my belly.  
  
“That’s our baby?”  
  
I nodded, and his look of shock became an instant beaming smile, and I couldn’t help but nearly tear up at the sight. He seemed so happy, so glad, so genuine. If I ever had any doubts about his feelings, they disappeared in that instantly, and I leaned down quickly to place a kiss on his forehead. She kicked a couple more times, before a thought suddenly came to me, and I sat up a little more.  
  
“Geo…we can’t keep calling her, ‘she’.”  
  
Not even giving a response, the bassist stood up, and grabbed a notebook from my desk. Since we’d been home for quite a while already, we’d completely unpacked and made ourselves at home, including stuffing up the surface of my desk with books and papers. Returning to the bed, he seated himself beside me again, flipping through the pages, until he handed me the notebook, seeming a little shy.  
  
“After I found out her gender, I started thinking of names.”  
  
Reading over the list, I realized Georg was quite serious. I flipped a couple pages, noting that he’d come up with billions of names. It was obvious that he was thinking of myself, too, also taking note of my favourite girl’s names. Although we never discussed the topic, I was never afraid to say something was a pretty name. After a couple more glances, I turned to him, and gave him a chaste kiss before speaking.  
  
“Some of them are silly.”  
  
“I know, it’s –”  
  
“But I love Adela, and Emiline. Those are my favourites.”  
  
“Let’s name her that, then. Adela Emiline Kaulitz-Listing.”  
  
Smiling, I nodded to him, and he smiled back to me. It really felt like we were becoming a family, with a baby on the way, and thinking over baby names. There was no way I could ever let us be apart, I knew that I wouldn’t be able to handle a life without Georg. That crush that had started long ago became something much more, and I knew it was too late to fall out. I was glad, though, as I hadn’t planned to end things.  
  
“I need you in my life, Geo.”  
  
He looked up at me instantly, a look of understanding on his face, as if he shared the sentiment. I hadn’t doubted he did, and as he kissed my cheek, I moved down farther on the bed to cuddle with him. He grabbed my hand instantly, while he put his other arm around me, partially laying on me. The look on his face was so sweet, so innocent, it was hard to believe that this guy was once a major party boy.  
  
“I need you too, Bill. I’m so glad this happened, otherwise I’d never have realized it.”  
  
“I can’t wait now. Once Adela is born, our lives will be even brighter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but this story is almost over, it's probably just going to have an epilogue left. I'm so busy this year with university applications and planning, I can't manage two fics at once, and I need to concentrate on Automatic now.


	21. Epilogue

“Look how much they’re offering! This is insanity!”

It had been a month since the birth of our daughter, Adela Emiline Kaulitz-Listing, and the media was going insane. We hadn’t let anyone see her, the security at the hospital had been more than anyone could imagine, and the only people who had seen our daughter were our families, and our management. We were getting offers left and right from tabloids who wanted to pictures of our little girl.

“Tom, it’s not that insane.”

“Are you kidding? Georg, someone’s offering 22 billion Euros!”

“But do you really blame them?”

I wasn’t completely tuned into the conversation as I fed my baby. She was absolutely gorgeous, and looked a lot more like Georg than she did me. Adela had blonde hair, of course, after me, but other than that, she looked just like Georg, right down to his enticing eyes. She seemed so small as I fed the bottle to her, and I couldn’t help but smile down at her, as my brother and boyfriend had their conversation.

“What do you plan to do about it? Who are you going to go with?”

“Go with? Nobody.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nobody is going to get pictures of our daughter.”

“But…why?”

As a parent of our beautiful girl, I could understand exactly why Georg wasn’t doing anything. Adela wasn’t some prize for the world to pay for and marvel over, she was our daughter. When we were ready, we would go out into public with her, and whoever would get pictures would, but until then, nobody would. Of course, that didn’t stop my mom from taking half a billion pictures of her own.

“Tom, you’ll understand someday.”

“Is it one of those ‘when you have a baby’ things?”

“That’s precisely what it is.”

“Well, then I guess I’ll never understand.”

Typical Tom, he thought he would never end up having kids. He was a softie inside, I knew that deep down, he wanted them, and if he planned on staying with Gustav, he would get them. I knew for a fact that Gustav wanted them, since we’d even discussed the situation before, the first time I let Gus hold Adela. Georg shook his head at my twin, and sat beside me on the couch, looking down at our little girl.

“She’s too precious, Billa.”

“She won’t be for long. She’ll grow up like you.”

Georg feigned a taken aback look before smiling and kissing my cheek. Upstairs, I could hear Gustav curse loudly, and chuckled to myself. I knew exactly what he was doing up there, why he was swearing, and when he came downstairs moments later, why he was fidgeting. It wasn’t as if he told me, although he did, but I could just tell. He looked over to Georg, Adela, and I, and gulped upon glance.

“You know, I think I’ll…do this later.”

“Don’t even think about it, Gus! You sit and do it now!”

“I don’t –”

“Now, bitte und danke.”

He was so nervous, he actually seemed intimidated by me, and sat in an armchair beside the couch. Tom had already taken a seat beside Georg, giving sweet glances toward Adela when he thought we weren’t looking, but I’d noticed. He barely noticed the way Gustav was acting, and I wanted to slap him so he would look at his boyfriend, but he did eventually anyway. I nodded, urging Gustav to speak.

“Tom, I…I’ve got something to tell you.”

“What is it?”

I don’t think, in my entire life, that I’d seen Tom faint, until Gustav uttered the words, “I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I didn't reach my goal reviews, but oh well. I may write a sequel to this, perhaps, but it wouldn't be for a couple months, more than likely. I've just got a lot going on, busy busy! But regardless - please tell me what you thought of the whole thing! I had so much fun writing this, and I'm sad that it's over, but so happy that everyone enjoyed it. =)


End file.
